Halloween on Pallet Town!
by Specialshipping19
Summary: It's Halloween, and Blue's throwing a party! What will happen between the dex-holders?  Specialshipping, Oldrival, Mangaquest, Frantic...


Halloween Story!

Ships: Specialshipping, Oldrival, Mangaquest, and Frantic

Halloween on Pallet Town!

Yellow's POV

It was Halloween and I was going to a party Blue was throwing. I was going to be a witch, but the dex holders all stared at me like I was crazy when I said that a week ago and Blue took me to get another costume.

She said I should get a nicer costume. She got me a pikachu girl costume. It has the ears and tail, and is yellow with the designs on a dress.

Now, I'm putting it on and thinking how weird the tail was. I guess I shouldn't wear it.

"Hello?" called a voice from down stairs.

"Blue! Here, come in," I said.

Blue was wearing a wigglytuff girl costume. Strangely, It looked good on her.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Y-yeah," I mumbled.

Red's POV

I can't believe Yellow was going to be a witch for Halloween! She's so nice and a _witch?_

Myself, I was being a samurai. Yeah, dumb and lame, right?

Green was being a gym leader. How funny. He's already one. Yup, he's going empty costumed.

I was heading to Green's place to get him to Blue's party when I saw something I never thought I'd see. _Blue in a pink dress and wigglytuff ears._

"What the Lugia?" I asked her.

"I'm going to get Yellow," she said.

"Oh! So heading to Viridian. I need to head there to get Green."

"Ok."

We walked in the silence of night. Soon, I saw the gym and said bye.

Blue's POV

After leaving to go to my place with Yellow, I noticed that Gold was at my house already. Bastard, I bet he was eating the cake! I told him at 7:00, not 6:00! Oh, well. At least Yellow was growing up. I convinced her to wear the yellow spaghetti-strap dress that came with the costume. She's not exactly the little girl I met in the Viridian Forest anymore.

I saw Red (in his samurai costume, hilarious!) walking to my house with Green. He was wearing the shirt I insisted on (a navy blue one with the words Gym Leader on it) and was as emo as ever.

"Hey, guys! You made it!" I yelled out to them.

Red turned around, then his eyes widened when he saw Yellow.

Yellow's POV

OH GOD ARCEUS, Red looked at me! And I was in this spaghetti-strap pikachu dress. GOD ARCEUS, this is embarrassing! I was red, of course. I take that back! I was not RED! I was blushing, not RED.

GAAH! What's wrong with me? I'm freaking out! Now I'm even redder! I mean, I'm becoming a walking tomato! GAH!

"Uh…let's help set up Blue's party," I whispered, my head bowing down in embarrassment.

"Ok!" cried Blue enthusiastically, unlocking her house's door.

"HIYA, PEOPLES!" yelled Gold from inside, totally scaring me when he jumped at us.

"GOLD, I TOLD YOU TO COME AT SEVEN!" yelled Blue, "Now you've ruined my mom's Halloween cake!"

I looked inside to see it was true. He had jumped at us with such force, the pumpkin-pie-flavored-ice-cream cake was smashed on one side.

"Ah, don't worry gal. It's still edible," smirked Gold.

"Oh, well, since you're here, you decorate the backyard with cobwebs and things," sighed Blue, "And make sure to add the plastic Zubats."

"Yellow, Red, you go decorate the main party room," ordered Blue, pointing to a bag of decorations, "And the pikachus you've got should power the disco Golbat."

"Green, you and I will set up the refreshments and of course, get the games ready!"

"Wow, Blue, you know you're acting like Super-Serious Gal?" asked Gold .

"GO, NOW!"

Red and I got the decorations and starting hanging up cobwebs, plastic Haunters, Gastly, and Gengars. We electrocuted the disco Golbat, too. We left the games to Blue and Green.

"You know…" gulped Red, "I like your costume."

"Uh ah um, thanks, R-red," I stuttered.

I hung up the last decoration-a big red spinarak- and made sure the eerie lighting worked.

"I wonder if Sapph's going to dress up," I asked.

"Probably not in a dress ," said Red in reply, "But something. Maybe a cave girl?"

"That would be…her."

Gold's POV

Man, did Blue seriously have to give me the hardest job? Hanging things in big pointy trees isn't really the best for your costume. (a gangster guy.) I got the campfire going with Exbo, though. Easy! Watching the four Kanto holders becoming a couple, though, wasn't so easy. Seriously, they have it easy. They are really, really obvious. Chris and I? Chris barely notices it!

…Never mind that.

Green's POV

Pesky Girl! Making me set up _spin the bottle._ It was a black bottle, but still. SPIN THE BOTTLE!

She was setting up 'I-hid-something-in-the- donut-you-eat-it-blind-folded-see-what-you-get' and had set up the food already.

Did I mention Blue looks good in pink? WAH? What am I saying! Obnoxious girl, entering my thoughts! GAAAH!

"Try some orange punch! And the green punch, too, Green!" she yelled from across the room.

"...Green Punch?"

"…"

"Orange…did you mix cherry punch and lemonade together?"

"Red and Yellow, yup!" replied Blue happily, obviously grinning an evil grin.

"Don't tell me you're going to do something to them?"

She just smiled that evil smile she always gives me when I ask.

Chris's POV

I was just going to the Halloween party Blue was holding because Gold had nagged me to go. Silver was going too, but he just went because Blue was like his big sister.

I called Rald and the other Hoen dex-holders, and they were all coming too. Sapph was going in her 'natural' clothes, a.k.a. a Cave Girl. Ruby, of course, had sewn his costume himself and made sure his hat went with it. He was going to come as a coordinator. That is basically himself, right? The only difference was that his 'normal' outfit was red, and his costume was going to be maroon, a _dark _red.

I, myself, was going to be a track runner. I didn't want to waste money, so I just got my shorts and a tang-top shirt with a sweat-band and that was it.

Rald was going as the 'robotic-arms-and-huge-heels-on-shoes' Rald.

I headed up the drive-way at Blue's place.

DING, DONG, went the door-bell.

"Hello?" greeted Yellow.

"Hi, Yellow."

She gestured me in, all the while a little flushed. I couldn't blame her. Blue probably bought her that pikachu + girl costume. It had the ears, a long spaghetti-strap dress with pikachu markings on it, and high-heel shoes. I suspected there was probably a tail, too, but she didn't want to wear it.

"Where's everyone?" I asked.

"Oh! Uh, Red, Green, Blue, Gold…you…Oh! Silver just got here, via murkrow…That's it," replied Yellow, looking at the guest list.

"Did Ruby call?"

"Uh, yeah. He said that they were using their Wailo to get to Vermilion, then their going to use Nana to get to Pallet," mumbled Yellow.

"…"

"Oh, Hi, Chris!" yelled a strikingly familiar voice.

"Hi, Gold," I said wearily.

"…Hello, Gold, Chris," said Silver in a flat tone.

Ruby's POV

Riding Wailo was bringing back memories. My hat flopped in the wind, and once, it slipped and I had to push it back up. Sapphire noticed, though, and I thought she might reflect back at the time we confessed, when I told her the truth. Yes, I remember it. I just chose not to press on it.

Sapphire was wearing her Cave Girl suit and I was wearing my coordinator suit. Seriously, didn't people see the difference? It was maroon, is more delicate, and biggest difference of all, it was made out of Hoen's fabric. Not Johto's fabric like in my casual outfit. Duh, how could I get a lot of Johto fabric in the Hoen?

All of a sudden, a giant sharpedo jumped out of the water and pounced on Wailo. More importantly, though, Sapphire was going to get hurt!

"NO! SAPPHIRE!"

Yellow's POV

I _cannot _believe Blue told me to act like the greeters in a fancy restaurant, and in my costume.

When Rald came, he was acting weird-like it bothered him to be at the party- and I was plenty embarrassed.

"Hello, Rald," I sighed, "We're having a change of plans. We'll have this party until tomorrow midnight. Blue said that she has plenty of rooms. At midnight tonight, she's going to give us a roommate. WHAT IS SHE UP TOO?"

Rald looked a little scared, but now I had had it. I was a walking humiliation poster and Blue told me to greet them like a happy maid. I'M NOT A HAPPY MAID, OR SERVANT!

"Oh, Yellow!" cried Chris, obviously seeing that I was not happy, "I'll take over for you."

"Thanks," I sighed again, "Uh…is Blue in her costume?"

"No, duh. She said that everyone has a pack of clothes in their cubbies…Which she took from our houses. So, we can change, but she said that we must change back into our costumes when we play Halloween games."

I ran to my 'cubby' and took out a yellow tee shirt, black tights, and an orange skirt, just for Halloween.

I made sure the bathroom door was locked when I was changing.

When I was done, I ran into the main room, where Blue stood in the middle of a stage. (Actually, it's a wooden table without its legs.)

"People, people! Right now, it's refreshments, but at 8:30, we'll do the games! Trick 'o' treating at 8:00. So right now, 7:30, do whatever!" yelled Blue.

"Trick 'o' treating?" asked Green.

"Oh, the candy!" cheered Gold.

Sapphire's POV

I watched in terror as that huge sharpedo was about to clamp its jaws on me. Wasn't Ruby going to help me? I looked at him and saw the same expression he had on his face when we were battling and he took my gem. Grr! Which pokemon was he going to use? Nana was good, but would it be in time?

He grabbed the quickest pokemon that he had.

"Go!" he yelled.

Out came Mimi, graceful and a water type. Perfect.

"Mimi, aqua tail!"

Mimi's tail slammed down on the sharpedo's back and eyes. The sharpedo jumped down from Wailo and swam away.

I looked back at him and saw he was a little bit more relaxed. His whole body was soaked from the splash, and his hat had slipped down. He didn't act like he cared, but I could see the tension in his face.

"Thank you," I said.

He grunted softly and pushed his hat back up. I reflected back on when he first told me that he was the boy I had met years ago, when he showed me the scar he had gotten from the salamence.

Green's POV

Tch…Pesky Girl. She showed me the roommate arrangements. It is as follows:

Guest Room 1: Red and Yellow

Guest Room 2: Gold and Chris

Living Room: Silver and Rald

Cots outside: Ruby and Sapph

Blue's Room: Blue and _Green_

Epilogue…

Ruby and Sapph made it in time, just in time to hear the roommate arangements. The following day, Blue snuck in the rooms. Here is what happened:

Blue's POV

I checked in Red and Yellow's room first. They were in the separate beds, but they were smiling and I guess they had kissed. There was a blonde hair on Red's glove and a black hair on Yellow's hat.

Next, I checked on Gold and Chris. They were sort of obvious; they were hugging each other in _the same bed. _

I didn't need to check on Silver and Rald, but I did anyway. Silver was wide-awake, but didn't notice me.

Next, I checked Ruby and Sapph. They were holding hands and had moved their cots closer…

Now, with Green and I, well…

_Flashback_

"_Blue…why did you put us together?"_

"_Because…I wanted to?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Nothing, nothing," Blue whispered._

_Green was silent for a while, then sighed, "You know, you could have just said."_

"_Said what?"_

"_This."_

_Green leaned over, kissed her, then laid down on his bed, pretending to fall asleep._

_**Happy Halloween! SS19, out!**_


End file.
